Bittersweet Series
by Deer Antlers
Summary: Bab 1: Taehyung mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Jungkook. Ada banyak hal yang belum sempat Taehyung ungkapkan, Taehyung tidak berharap dia akan mengatakannya di saat seperti ini, tetapi jika Jungkook bahagia, semua kenangan itu, Taehyung akan membiarkannya menghilang seperti kembang api di langit malam. TaeKook JiKook GS
1. Things I Couldn't Say Pt1

Label:

angst, hurt/comfort, paseo, taekook, jikook, sope, yoonseok, genderswitch, female!jungkook, female!yoongi

Sinopsis:

Taehyung mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Jungkook. Ada banyak hal yang belum sempat Taehyung ungkapkan, Taehyung tidak berharap dia akan mengatakan semuanya di saat seperti ini, tetapi jika Jungkook bahagia, semua kenangan itu, Taehyung akan membiarkannya menghilang seperti kembang api di langit malam.

 **Bab 1: Things I Couldn't Say – Bagian Satu**

 **[Kantor Kejaksaan, Seocho-gu, Seoul]**

Tahun kedua Taehyung bekerja di kantor kejaksaan. Pada awalnya, hanya para pegawai wanita yang bersikap baik padanya, itu karena mereka tertarik dengan wajahnya, tidak banyak jaksa berwajah tampan, muda dan single kan. Tetapi setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, traktiran nyaris tiap bulan, dan tentu saja kinerjanya yang memuaskan, pegawai pria akhirnya mulai bersikap baik padanya.

Hidup Taehyung membosankan. Selain bekerja, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Daegu, Taehyung cuma punya seekor anjing kecil di apartemennya. Itupun Taehyung mulai berpikir untuk memberikannya pada orang lain karena pekerjaannya membuatnya semakin sibuk dan sering pulang malam, dia takut tidak bisa lagi merawat si anjing kecil.

"Jaksa Kim."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya sudah menyentuh tuas pintu ruang kerjanya tetapi suara itu menghentikannya. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati seorang jaksa junior datang ke arahnya membawa amplop coklat berukuran besar—biasanya digunakan untuk melindungi CV atau surat penting lain.

"Yerim-ssi? Ada apa?"

"Ada surat untukmu."

Yerim menyerahkan amplop yang dibawanya pada Taehyung.

"Apa Jaksa Kim baru saja pindah rumah? Suratnya dikirim ke kantor begitu."

"Ah, iya." Entah kenapa Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Eii Sunbae—kenapa tidak mengundang kami untuk housewarming party?"

"Ah, itu, sebenarnya baru saja selesai merapikan rumah, mungkin akhir minggu ini?"

"Benar, ya? Aku akan bilang pada yang lain."

"Ne."

Iya. Terserah. Mana mungkin juga Taehyung menolak kan. Yerim akhirnya pergi setelah mendapat janji pesta dari Taehyung. Taehyung menghela napas tanpa sadar, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang damai, tumpukan kertas kerja sudah menunggu untuk ditangani, tetapi amplop coklat yang diletakannya di atas meja tampak lebih menarik.

Siapa yang mengiriminya surat?

Taehyung mengambil kembali amplop tersebut dan memeriksa nama siapa yang tertulis di baliknya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook. Taehyung hanya kenal satu Jungkook dan itu adalah Jeon Jung Kook—mantan kekasihnya.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka, mungkin dua tahun lalu? Tetapi Taehyung masih mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan jelas seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Jujur saja itu bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan, mereka bertengkar dan mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah mereka coba pertahankan selama empat tahun—itu juga bukan hubungan yang mulus.

Mereka bertemu saat sekolah, Taehyung murid SMA dan Jungkook cuma murid SMP, Taehyung yang lebih dulu meminta Jungkook jadi pacarnya. Seperti remaja kebanyakan mereka menghabiskan masa-masa pacaran di awal dengan pergi nonton film di bioskop, karaoke, makan di cafe, dan pergi ke taman hiburan. Dua atau tiga tahun? Mungkin semester lima Taehyung di universitas, hubungan keduanya mulai renggang. Taehyung sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk dibagi dengan Jungkook. Sekalipun ada waktu, Taehyung memilih menghabiskannya dengan teman-temannya di kampus.

Mereka sering bertengkar. Beberapa kali putus. Biasanya kembali setelah seminggu saling mendiamkan, tetapi kali terakhir mereka bilang putus mereka tak pernah lagi saling bicara dan dua tahun berlalu begitu saja. Padahal Taehyung berharap, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka akan kembali bersama.

 _ **Srak**_

Taehyung membuka amplop coklat itu, di dalamnya hanya ada selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi dan amplop lainnya dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Kertas yang dilipat itu bisa ditebak adalah suratnya, jadi Taehyung memilih membukanya lebih dulu.

Tulisan tangan yang rapi menyapanya.

 _Dear Horangi..._

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Tch. Dia masih menggunakannya..."

Panggilan kesayangan Jungkook untuk Taehyung, tidak punya arti khusus, hanya salah satu hal kekanakan yang mereka buat saat sekolah.

 _Apa kabar? Tsk. Lama sekali tidak bertemu, lihat betapa kakunya aku menyapamu. Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Kuharap tidak—itu kejam. Hehe_

 _Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu berpikir apa aku harus menulis surat ini atau tidak, pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menulisnya juga, atas nama kenangan indah yang sempat kita bagi. Ah...ini aneh, kupikir kisah kita bukan kisah cinta yang manis seperti drama romantis di TV, kau ingat berapa kali kita bertengkar dulu? Banyak. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menghitungnya haha..._

 _Apa yang aneh adalah...saat aku mencoba mengingatnya kembali, aku hanya tertawa. Kurasa kita berdua sangat kekanakan saat itu, iya kan? Biar bagaimanapun, tentu saja kita juga punya kenangan yang manis, seperti saat kita menaiki ferris wheel di Everland, apa kau ingat kalimat apa yang kau katakan padaku di puncak?_

Taehyung mengingatnya, itu perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga.

"Aku memang bukan pacar yang sempurna, tapi aku ingin terus ada di sampingmu, menghabiskan waktu denganmu sampai rambutku beruban, menghapus air matamu di saat kau sedih, dan menjadi orang pertama tempat kau berbagi bahagia."

Sekali lagi Taehyung mengucapkannya, persis seperti saat itu, dengan senyum di wajah.

 _Itu sangat manis. Jujur saja aku hampir menangis waktu itu._

 _Walaupun pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu, kuharap kau tidak terlalu banyak menyesalinya. Kau pria yang baik, mungkin hanya kita yang terlalu berbeda. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menemanimu sampai rambutmu beruban nanti, seseorang yang akan menghapus air matamu disaat kau sedih, dan menjadi orang pertama tempat kau berbagi bahagia._

 _Karena aku telah menemukannya._

 _Kuharap kau datang di hari pernikahan kami. Sebagai sahabat._

 _Terima kasih untuk semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama. My Horangi..._

 _From Bunny._

Ah...pernikahan.

Kalau begitu amplop coklat yang masih tersegel rapi itu pasti undangan pernikahan ya.

 _ **Grusak**_

Kertas yang tadinya terlipat rapi itu kini kusut diremas menjadi bola. Taehyung menatap amplop yang masih tersegel rapi, tidak ingin membukanya, tidak ingin semuanya jadi semakin nyata. Namun siapa pria yang berhasil mencuri hati Jungkooknya? Taehyung juga ingin tahu.

Jadi akhirnya Taehyung membuka amplop itu juga.

Di dalamnya ada kartu undangan, berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita kecil yang cantik, cantik memang, tetapi Taehyung tidak menyukainya.

Together with their families

Jeon Jung Kook

and

Park Ji Min

Invite you to celebrate their marriage.

"Tch."

Taehyung tertawa terbahak, kartu undangan itu seolah mengejeknya, tanpa sadar air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Bocah ini benar-benar, apa dia tidak keterlaluan melakukan ini padaku."

 _ **Creak**_

"Jaksa Kim—"

Taehyung tak mendengar suara pintu diketuk, nyaris tak mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Hanya suara nyaring Yerim yang tertahan kemudian menyadarkannya, Taehyung menghapus air mata yang terlanjur membasahi pipinya.

"J-Jaksa Kim, gwaenchanayo?"

"Ah, joesonghamnida, kepalaku agak sakit, aku akan menyelesaikan ini besok."

Taehyung tidak menunggu balasan Yerim, dia hanya membawa kartu undangan di tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

"E-uh-ne, hati-hati."

Yerim bingung, tetapi tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun, jadi dia hanya menutup pintu ruangan Taehyung dan pergi.

"Wae?" tanya seorang temannya, mungkin melihat Taehyung yang pergi terburu-buru.

Yerim mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Dia dapat surat tadi, kurasa dia menangis karena membaca surat itu."

"Mwo? Jaksa Kim menangis?!"

Yerim mengangguk.

"Heol."

Yerim melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kira-kira apa isi suratnya ya? Jaksa Kim sampai bolos kerja begitu, ini langka kan."

Temannya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, mana mungkin dia tahu jawabannya.

[]

Taehyung menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia tidak bisa lanjut menyetir sementara pikirannya entah kemana. Kartu undangan dari Jungkook masih bersamanya, tergeletak di dashboard mobil, masih terasa mengejeknya dalam diam, dan seperti orang gila Taehyung tertawa lagi.

Dua tahun. Mereka tidak pernah bicara lagi selama dua tahun dan Jungkook tiba-tiba saja bilang dia akan menikah. Apa semudah itu menggantikan Taehyung bagi Jungkook? Karena bagi Taehyung sama sekali tidak mudah, tidak bahkan meski dua tahun telah berlalu. Sejujurnya sejak lama Taehyung ingin berlari dan bersujud di hadapan Jungkook, meminta maaf dan memintanya kembali, tetapi Taehyung banyak merenung dan dia menyadari Jungkook banyak terluka karena sikapnya. Taehyung pikir dia akan baik-baik saja jika Jungkook menemukan pria lain. Taehyung pikir dia bisa ikut bahagia asalkan Jungkook bahagia. Ternyata sangat sulit.

Dengan ragu, Taehyung meraih ponselnya, mencari nama yang sudah lama tidak dia hubungi.

" _Halo? Taehyung?"_

"Hoseok Hyung", suara Taehyung terdengar serak, "Apa Hyung tahu di mana Jungkook saat ini?"

" _Lama tidak memberi kabar, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"_

Taehyung tidak menjawab, tetapi orang di seberang segera paham. _"Ah...apa kau sudah menerimanya?"_

"Undangan itu? Ya. Ya aku baru saja membacanya. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu tidak pernah menghubungiku dan tiba-tiba—"

" _Taehyung, kau juga tidak pernah mencoba menghubunginya."_

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu..."

Taehyung terdengar sangat putus asa dan menyedihkan, pada dasarnya Hoseok orang yang sangat baik, jadi mana tega dia mengabaikan Taehyung yang sebegitu desperate-nya ingin bertemu Jungkook. Lagipula, Hoseok berharap keduanya bisa bicara, memperbaiki hubungan mereka, setidaknya kembali jadi teman, karena dia jadi saksi tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati bersama, semuanya tentu tidak untuk sia-sia dilupakan begitu saja.

" _Jungkook mungkin sedang di butik saat ini, dia ada janji untuk fitting baju. Kau bisa datang kalau kau mau, aku akan kirimkan alamatnya, tapi—"_

Hoseok sengaja memotong ucapannya, agar Taehyung mencerna betul-betul apa yang dia ucapkan selanjutnya.

" _Kau harus siap dengan kenyataan bahwa mungkin tidak ada yang akan berubah sekalipun kau datang menemuinya saat ini."_

 **[Rose Rosa Bridal Shop, Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul]**

Akhir-akhir ini Rose Rosa sedang ramai dibicarakan, sekedar untuk booking waktu fitting saja harus mengantri, jadi Jungkook senang sekali bisa menggunakan salah satu gaun di Rose Rosa. Semua gaun mereka cantik, tetapi ada satu yang menarik pandangan Jungkook, sejak pertama melihatnya Jungkook sudah kokoh ingin mengenakan gaun itu di pesta pernikahan.

Hari ini Jungkook kembali untuk fitting kedua dan harus menyesali kebiasaannya makan cemilan tidak kenal waktu, sekarang gaun impiannya mungkin akan gagal dipakai lantaran badannya sedikit melebar.

"YoonYoonaaa, bagaimana ini, kurasa gaunnya kekecilan, apa aku tambah gendut?"

Yoongi, pacar kesayangan kakak Jungkook yang sudah seperti kakak Jungkook sendiri, hanya bisa berdecak gemas. "Aku sudah bilang kurangi makan cokelat dan semua makanan manis _kan_ , kau tidak mau dengar!" omelnya, seraya mencoba menarik ke atas retsleting gaun yang dipakai Jungkook.

Jungkook merajuk, bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku sudah berusaha, tapi mereka memanggilku."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau pikir makanan-makanan itu punya mulut sampai bisa memanggilmu? Alasan! Tahan napas!"

Jungkook tidak membantah lagi, Yoongi galak, dia perhatian tetapi galak seperti singa. Untungnya, setelah Jungkook menahan napas retsletingnya bisa juga dipasang dengan sempurna.

"Nah, muat _kan_. Apa sesak?"

"Uh, sedikit sih. Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada waktu, aku akan mengurangi berat badanku."

Yoongi hanya bisa geleng kepala, tidak yakin dengan ucapan Jungkook, dia tahu anak itu tidak bisa menahan diri di hadapan makanan, aneh kenapa badannya tidak bengkak seperti beruang.

"Permisi."

Suara pegawai terdengar dari balik tirai tempat Jungkook mencoba gaunnya.

"Ne?"

"Seseorang ingin bertemu."

"Siapa?" Jungkook bertanya, lebih pada Yoongi daripada si pegawai, tentu saja Yoongi tidak bisa jawab, jadi dia hanya membuka tirainya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook berbalik dan menemukan Jimin, calon suaminya, tersenyum manis ke arahnya, wajah Jungkook memerah, takut Jimin mendengar percakapannya dengan Yoongi, dia kan tidak tahu sejak kapan Jimin ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk melihat calon istriku yang cantik."

Jungkook berdecih dan menoleh pada Yoongi. "Coba dengar itu, orang ini sangat pandai merayu."

Yoongi tersenyum, dia tahu dia akan segera jadi nyamuk, jadi lebih baik pergi saja. "Aku beli kopi dulu."

"Eum."

Yoongi pergi, si pegawai juga sudah pergi sejak tadi, begitu ditinggal berdua Jungkook menemukan dirinya dalam dekapan Jimin, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa bajunya kekecilan? Kau bisa ganti kalau memang kekecilan."

Tuh kan. Jimin benar-benar mendengarnya.

"Tidak mau, aku suka yang ini."

"Kalau kekecilan kan tidak nyaman, aku tidak mau kau sesak napas nanti di pesta pernikahan kita."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan diet ketat mulai hari ini sampai baju ini pas di badanku."

Jimin menghela napas. Sejak pertama kenal Jungkook dia tahu Jungkook memang sedikit kekanakan dan keras kepala, tetapi itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Jimin jatuh cinta, menurutnya itu menggemaskan, ya walaupun terkadang cukup merepotkan, seperti kasus saat ini misalnya, tentu saja Jimin tidak pernah keberatan menangani Jungkook yang begini. Lagipula...

"Jangan memaksakan diri, tidak lucu kan kalau pengantinnya sakit di hari pernikahan. Lagipula kau tetap cantik walau pakai baju apapun, gaun yang lain pun akan sama bagusnya kalau kau yang pakai. Dan—"

 _ **Cup cup**_

"—aku suka pipi chubby ini."

 _ **Blush**_

"Eung, a-aku mengerti, tidak akan memaksakan diri."

Lagipula Jimin selalu punya cara membuat Jungkook mengerti.

"Anak baik."

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook—Jimin selalu melakukannya, seperti reward untuk anak yang mau menurut.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk memberi tahumu kalau cincinnya sudah jadi. Kita bisa lihat hari ini."

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu ayo! Eh, tunggu dulu, aku ganti baju dulu."

Jungkook kembali menghilang di balik tirai dengan terburu-buru, Jimin hanya tertawa. Ya. Setiap hari bersama Jungkook, Jimin pikir dia akan selalu tertawa.

 **[Caffe Bene – Rose Rosa, Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul]**

 _ **Beep beep**_

Yoongi meninggalkan kursinya, kembali ke kasir karena beepernya baru saja berbunyi.

"Tiga Iced Americano?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan menerima pesanannya. "Terima kasih."

 _ **Beep Beep**_

Kali ini bunyinya berasal dari mobil Yoongi. Yoongi meletakkan box kopinya di kursi dan mulai menyetir. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Yoongi sudah kembali sampai di depan Rose Rosa. Mungkin Yoongi baru meninggalkan mobilnya lima langkah, saat dia melihat figur yang familiar baru saja keluar dari Rose Rosa.

"Bukannya itu Taehyung?"

Orang itu berjalan ke arahnya, ke arah parkiran sebenarnya, dan Yoongi yakin itu benar Taehyung yang sempat dikenalnya beberapa tahun lalu, mantan pacar Jungkook, sudah lama tidak pernah melihatnya memang, namun wajah setampan Taehyung wajar tidak mudah dilupakan kan.

Taehyung melewatinya begitu saja ngomong-ngomong, entah tidak melihat atau memang lupa. Yoongi mungkin akan menyapanya kalau Taehyung tidak masuk ke dalam mobilnya secepat kilat, kemudian suara Jungkook memanggilnya.

"YoonYoonaaaa!"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Di depan pitu Rose Rosa Jungkook sedang melambaikan tangan seperti anak kecil, Jimin di sampingnya hanya tertawa gemas, Yoongi menggelengkan kepala sementara keduanya menghampirinya.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Cincinnya sudah jadi", Jungkook tampak sangat senang, "Kami mau melihatnya. Eonni, terima kasih banyak sudah menemaniku hari ini, kapan-kapan kutraktir makan."

"Hmm. Jja. Kopi kalian."

"Terima kasih, Noona."

"Hehe, terima kasih YoonYoon!"

Yoongi mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan kekanakan seperti itu."

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada Minimin," sahut Jimin.

Jungkook melotot tidak senang. "Jadi kau tidak suka?"

Jimin menekuk wajahnya main-main. "Eoh."

"Tch."

Jungkook berdecih, tetapi Jimin tahu dia tidak marah, toh akhirnya anak itu menggandeng tangannya.

"Eonni, kami pergi dulu ya."

"Eh—tunggu dulu."

Jungkook menahan langkahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau bertemu Taehyung?"

 _ **Thump**_

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga...

Jungkook tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Tae...hyung?"

Dan Yoongi mengangguk.

"Eoh. Kim Tae Hyung."

 **Bersambung...**

Note:

Buku ini: buku songfict

Judul di atas salah satu judul lagunya NOEL

Lagunya sedih, yelah makanya ficnya jadi begini :B

Yerim: Kim Yerim a.k.a Yeri RED VELVET (biar gampang dibayangin aja)

Kenapa Taehyung jadi jaksa? Ga ada alasan khusus, cuma pengaruh abis nonton When You're Sleeping, jaksa Jung Jae Chan wkwk


	2. Things I Couldn't Say Pt2

Label:

angst, hurt/comfort, paseo, taekook, jikook, sope, yoonseok, genderswicth, female!jungkook, female!yoongi

Sinopsis:

Taehyung mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Jungkook. Ada banyak hal yang belum sempat Taehyung ungkapkan, Taehyung tidak berharap dia akan mengatakan semuanya di saat seperti ini, tetapi jika Jungkook bahagia, semua kenangan itu, Taehyung akan membiarkannya menghilang seperti kembang api di langit malam.

 **Bab 2: Things I Couldn't Say – Bagian Dua**

 **[Hangang, Ilchon il-dong, Seoul]**

Sungai Han yang mengalir dari Gangwon-do menuju ke Gyeonggi-do sampai ke Laut Kuning menjadi salah satu tempat yang menarik dikunjungi bagi para turis maupun warga lokal yang ingin menikmati angin sore di taman Hangang. Biasanya taman Hangang mulai dipenuhi anak muda sore hari menjelang malam, pamer aksi bermain skateboard atau menari di jalan-jalan. Kebanyakan orang datang bersama teman, kekasih, atau mungkin keluarga, tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada yang datang sendiri, seperti Taehyung misalnya.

Hangang tempat yang populer, tentu saja Taehyung pernah membawa Jungkook kemari dulu saat mereka masih sepasang kekasih. Taehyung masih ingat kali pertama dan terakhir mereka menghabiskan malam di Hangang menikmati atraksi pertunjukan kembang api yang menari-nari di langit. Semuanya indah, tetapi tidak bertahan lama dan hilang begitu saja, entah kenapa kedengarannya seperti hubungannya dan Jungkook.

 _ **Drrt drrt**_

Ponselnya bergetar keras di dalam saku celana. Taehyung mengeluarkannya dan melihat nama Hoseok berkedip-kedip di layar.

"Hmm?"

" _Kau di mana?"_ Suara Hoseok terdengar cemas, " _Yoongi bilang dia melihatmu di Rose Rosa, tapi kau tidak menemui Jungkook?"_

"Eoh."

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku datang hanya untuk memastikan apa Jungkook masih punya tempat untukku di hatinya. Aku sudah mendapat jawabannya."

" _Kau bahkan tidak bicara padanya, apa maksudmu?"_

Taehyung mengingat kembali kedatangannya ke salah satu bridal shop ternama di Seoul beberapa jam lalu. Dia menanyakan pelanggan dengan nama Jungkook pada bagian receptionist dan seorang pegawai mengantarnya langsung ke lantai di mana ruangan fitting Jungkook berada. Saat itu pintunya tertutup, tetapi tidak terlalu rapat, mungkin seseorang menutupnya terburu-buru. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mengetuk pintu saja dan masuk, tangannya sudah terangkat namun tiba-tiba saja kaku ketika mendengar suara tawa yang familiar dari dalam ruangan.

Dari celah pintu yang terbuka Taehyung melihat semuanya.

Bagaimana Jungkook tampak bahagia dalam pelukan pria lain.

Bagaimana pria itu mencium kedua pipi Jungkook dengan mesra.

Bagaimana tangan pria itu menyentuh rambut Jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mereka tampak sangat bahagia."

Jungkook tampak sangat bahagia.

Karena itu Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Hmm...sekarang? Tidak. Besok? Aku tidak tahu. Entah itu besok, minggu depan, bulan depan, atau mungkin tahun depan, aku tidak tahu tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja suatu hari nanti. Jungkook bahagia dengan pilihannya, jadi aku juga harus mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri kan?"

" _Taehyung, maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu."_

Taehyung menggeleng dan tersenyum, seolah lupa Hoseok tidak akan bisa melihatanya. "Hyung, beri tahu padaku, pria itu orang yang baik kan? Dia akan menjaga Jungkook dengan baik, kan?"

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat, Taehyung pikir dia mungkin berusaha menyusun kata.

" _Eum. Jimin orang yang baik. Dia mengerti Jungkook dan bahkan bisa menjinakkannya, kau tahu Jungkook bisa jadi sangat kekanakan kadang-kadang kan."_

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tersenyum, kali ini dia mengangguk, meskipun Hoseok tetap tidak akan melihat. "Itu bagus. Aku tidak perlu khawatir."

" _Ma, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh, kau paham?"_

"Hh. Memangnya Hyung pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

" _Entah. Melompat dari jembatan mungkin?"_

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ada di Hangang sekarang."

" _Mwo? Yah! Jangan melompat! Kau tahu masih banyak gadis di luar sana selain adikku yang gendut itu kan? Dia pemalas dan cengeng, kau bisa dapat gadis yang lebih baik dari pada bocah itu."_

"Eiii Hyung! Jungkook akan marah kalau dia mendengarnya. Lagipula aku memang tidak berniat melompat, kau tenang saja Hyung, aku bukan orang yang berpikiran pendek."

" _Geuchi! Jangan berpikiran pendek. Kau masih muda, masih banyak yang bisa kau lakukan. Kudengar kau bekerja di kantor kejaksaan kan? Masih muda dan seorang jaksa, aku yakin gadis-gadis akan mengantri untuk jadi pacarmu."_

"Hyung tahu darimana aku bekerja di kejaksaan?"

" _Namjoon. Dan aku yang memberi tahu Jungkook. Yah, kau boleh putus dengan Jungkook tapi kenapa kau juga memutuskan hubungan denganku bocah?!"_

"Hyung kakaknya Jungkook, aku merasa canggung."

" _Aigoo bocah ini banyak gaya. Setelah ini traktir aku minum! Anggap saja untuk menebus dosa-dosamu."_

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Hmm. Hyung, terima kasih sudah menemaniku bicara, aku merasa lebih baik."

" _Jinjja?"_

"Yaa...sedikit?"

" _Bagus kalau begitu. Cepat pulang dan jangan berkeliaran di jalan. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi besok untuk memastikan kau masih hidup."_

"Ne."

Taehyung memutus sambungan, senyum di wajahnya menghilang.

"Haa..."

Langit mulai gelap, matahari mulai tenggelam, bersamaan dengan sinarnya yang perlahan menghilang, Taehyung meneteskan air matanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik."

 **[Nick and MJ Duplex Gangnam Apartment, Gangnam-gu, Seoul]**

Jungkook sudah tinggal bersama Jimin sejak tiga bulan lalu, mereka memang belum menikah tetapi hal seperti ini bukan hal yang aneh di Korea. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar _benar-benar_ tidur di atas satu tempat tidur yang sama dengan Jimin. Setiap pagi, Jungkook akan membuat sarapan dan ketika Jimin pulang dari studio musik tempatnya bekerja di malam hari wangi makanan buatan Jungkook juga akan menyambutnya, anggap saja seperti latihan jadi istri. Jungkook bukan koki yang luar biasa, tetapi makanan buatannya juga tidak buruk, dan belakangan Jungkook semakin sering belajar masak dari istri Namjoon yang memang jago masak, namanya Seokjin. Oh, Namjoon teman sekelas Hoseok waktu SMA ngomong-ngomong, mereka masih berteman sampai sekarang.

 _ **Plop**_

Jimin membaringkan badannya di sofa dan menumpukan kepalanya pada paha Jungkook yang empuk, Jungkook tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, matanya memandang lurus ke arah TV tetapi Jimin tahu dia juga tidak benar-benar sedang menonton TV.

Jimin menghela napas.

Kemudian mengangkat badannya dan mencuri satu ciuman di bibir plum Jungkook yang berwarna merah muda. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook, plus membuatnya tersipu malu sampai kedua pipinya memerah menggemaskan.

"Kenapa melamun hmm? Apa kau memikirkan Kim Tae Hyung?"

"Eoh."

Jimin mendudukkan diri dengan benar di samping Jungkook, mata sipitnya dibuat melotot lebar. "Yah, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya terang-terangan di hadapanku?"

Jungkook tersenyum menggoda. "Wae? Apa Minimin cemburu?"

"Hh." Jimin mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, Jungkook tahu betul itu cuma pura-pura, Jimin tidak pernah bisa marah kalau Jungkook sudah pasang muka imut. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook pikir tidak ada salahnya bermanja-manja sedikit supaya Jimin berhenti pura-pura merajuk. Jadi Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. "Aku hanya...dia datang tapi tidak menemuiku, aku jadi kepikiran."

"Apa kau mencemaskannya?"

"Eoh. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku setelah dua tahun kami tidak berkomunikasi, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia masih...masih—"

"Jika dia masih mencintaimu apa kau akan kembali padanya?"

Jungkook menarik kepalanya secepat kilat, duduk menghadap ke arah Jimin dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Mwo? Yah! Mana mungkin begitu, aku kan sudah punya Minimin." Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jimin, memastikan kedua pasang mata mereka saling memandang, agar Jimin bisa membaca bahwa tidak ada kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya, aku mencemaskannya, aku takut aku melukainya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu untuknya. Karena bagiku Taehyung adalah masa lalu, dan kau...Park Ji Min adalah masa depanku."

Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggenggam kedua telapak tangan yang bertengger di pipinya. "Aku percaya padamu. Jadi tolong jangan buat aku patah hati. Arasseo?"

Jimin tersenyum.

"Arasseo."

Jungkook tersenyum.

[]

 _Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berada di apartemen lamanya, sebuah unit di Micasa, pemandangan langsung ke sungai Han. Dia tidak sendiri, ada Jungkook di sana, duduk di sofanya, menatap layar TV dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin._

" _Kali ini apalagi alasanmu?"_

 _Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung sedikit mendongak, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, alisnya menukik saat dia bertanya, "Jamkanman. Apa ini bau parfum wanita?"_

" _M-mwo?"_

 _Taehyung terkejut, bicaranya mendadak gagap seperti penjahat tertangkap basah, seharusnya tidak begitu, toh Taehyung tidak melakukan kesalahan, maksudnya bukan kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan wanita lain atau orang ketiga._

" _Yah, jangan salah paham, aku—aku pergi ke karaoke dengan teman-temanku dan kebetulan ada dua teman perempuan mereka—"_

" _Ah, jadi itu alasan kenapa kau lupa dengan janjimu? Apa kau menikmati waktu dengan teman-temanmu?"_

 _Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kesal kenapa dia malah semakin menjerumuskan dirinya dalam masalah. Dia memang salah karena pergi karaoke dengan teman-temannya di saat seharusnya dia menemui Jungkook karena mereka telah membuat janji hari sebelumnya. Tetapi dia tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, Taehyung lupa, hari yang buruk, tugas ditolak dan terancam mengulang satu semester, otaknya mumet dan sulit untuk fokus, itu sebabnya Taehyung ikut-ikut saja saat ditarik ke tempat karaoke._

 _Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung melupakan janjinya, tetapi kali ini Jungkook sangat marah lebih dari biasanya, ketika menerima sebuah kado berisi album foto yang dibuat sepenuh hati bertuliskan 'Happy 4th Anniversary', Taehyung paham betul kenapa Jungkook berhak marah._

" _Kau salah paham."_

 _Jungkook berdiri, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, matanya menatap Taehyung tajam. "Geurae? Kalau begitu jelaskan, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memilih pergi karaoke dengan teman-temanmu daripada bertemu denganku? Kau bilang kau sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu kan? Itu sebabnya kau selalu membatalkan janji. Lalu, kau sibuk tapi punya waktu untuk pergi ke karaoke?"_

 _Tanpa bisa dicegah, wajah Taehyung mengeras. "Kau pikir aku berbohong?"_

 _Jungkook tidak tahu ke mana saja Taehyung mencarinya selama berjam-jam, stress karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Jungkook, stress karena Hoseok terus meneleponnya sambil marah-marah karena menghilangkan adiknya setelah tidak datang menepati janjinya dan ternyata Jungkook malah ada di apartemennya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Taehyung jadi begitu emosi mendengar ucapan Jungkook, yang menyiratkan seolah semua ucapan Taehyung selama ini tentang betapa sibuknya dia dengan tugas kuliah semata-mata hanya alasan agar dia bisa membatalkan janji, padahal Taehyung tidak serendah itu._

" _Apa aku salah?"Jungkook bertanya, nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek di telinga Taehyung, seolah tuduhannya sudahlah pasti benar._

 _Taehyung meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang sementara tangan kanannya mengusap wajah dengan kasar, sesuatu yang dia lakukan saat sedang menahan emosi. "Jungkook, aku capek, lebih baik kita bicara lagi saja besok, sekarang pulang dan dinginkan kepalamu."_

 _Jungkook mendengus, sebelah ujung bibirnya terangkat sinis. "Lihat. Sekarang kau mengusirku. Aku memang tidak penting kan? Dibanding kertas tugas atau teman-temanmu, aku sama sekali tidak lebih penting. Kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mereka tapi tidak untukku. Aku yakin kau bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa soal hari jadi kita sampai kau lihat hadiah dariku, apa aku benar?"_

 _Sisanya hanya ingatan kabur, umpatan-umpatan penuh emosi, saling menunjuk, berteriak._

 _Lalu Taehyung duduk di dalam mobilnya, tepat di belakang kemudi, tetapi mobil itu tidak berjalan, tepatnya baru saja dihentikan secara mendadak saat pedal rem diinjak kuat-kuat._

" _Lagi? Kau tahu ini konyol kan? Kenapa kau selalu saja minta putus setiap kali kita bertengkar? Kau pikir itu akan menyelesaikan masalah?"_

 _Suara Taehyung meninggi, lagi-lagi ada Jungkook di sisinya, dan lagi ekspresi wajah keduanya sama-sama tak terlihat bersahabat._

" _Ani. Kali ini aku serius. Kita putus. Aku sadar kita tidak cocok untuk satu sama lain. Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku, tapi cinta saja tidak cukup. Aku tidak bisa terus bersama orang yang bahkan tidak bisa menyisihkan waktunya untukku, itu mungkin kekanakan, manja, tapi itu aku. Taehyung-ssi, waktu bukan sesuatu untuk dicari, tetapi untuk dibuat, itu jika memang aku cukup penting. Jika kau tidak bisa memahamiku, itu artinya kita tidak untuk bersama. Jadi kita akhiri saja di sini. Semoga kau bisa menemukan orang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya, mungkin bukan aku. Tolong jangan temui aku lagi mulai saat ini."_

 _Jungkook keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Taehyung tidak keluar untuk mengejarnya, kata-kata Jungkook yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata dan mematung. Ketika Jungkook telah jauh di depan, Taehyung ditinggal sendiri, berteriak kesal dan frustasi._

Kemudian terbangun dengan napas terengah.

Semuanya hanya mimpi. Tetapi itu nyata, tepatnya kilas balik pada putus terakhir Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka putus berkali-kali, tetapi yang terakhir rupanya tidak bisa disambung lagi, bagaimana mungkin ketika Jungkook telah menemukan pria lain yang sepertinya bisa memahaminya lebih baik dari Taehyung.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak undangan pernikahan Jungkook sampai ke tangannya. Taehyung mengulangi kembali semuanya, apa yang dia lakukan ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk benar-benar berhenti menemuinya, mengurung diri dalam dunianya sendiri. Panggilan masuk terus berdatangan dari Namjoon dan Hoseok, tetapi Taehyung tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Sebulan Taehyung menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaannya, berharap setidaknya tumpukan kertas di meja kerja yang tidak pernah berkurang bisa membuatnya lupa akan kisah cintanya yang sebentar lagi akan habis tak bersisa seperti debu ditiup angin.

Namun hari ini semuanya usahanya sia-sia karena mimpi yang datang tanpa diundang.

Dan lagi, Taehyung punya banyak kenangan dengan Jungkook, buruk ataupun manis mereka sudah melaluinya, dari semuanya malah kenagan paling pahit yang muncul dalam mimpi. Oh, mungkin tidak ada bedanya sekarang, buruk ataupun manis dua-duanya hanya akan membuat Taehyung semakin patah hati.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya, kemudian membuka laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mengambil kertas undangan yang diletakkan paling bawah, sengaja ditutup dengan buku bertumpuk-tumpuk. Taehyung membuka undangan itu lagi setelah sebulan terabaikan, memeriksa tanggal yang tertera di dalamnya, itu adalah besok.

Besok Jungkook mantan pacarnya akan resmi jadi milik orang lain.

Besok...apa Taehyung sanggup datang?

Haruskah dia datang memberi restu atau datang untuk menghentikan pernikahannya.

[Wedding Hall]

Jungkook tidak pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya, tidak bahkan saat pengumuman kelulusan saat SMA. Hari ini Jungkook akhirnya mengenakan gaun impiannya, melekat pas di badan setelah diet ketatnya yang sukses, rambutnya digulung rapi dan dihias dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga putih besar. Jungkook paham mengapa anak perempuan harus dituntun oleh ayahnya saat berjalan menuju altar, kalau tidak ada ayahnya mungkin Jungkook sudah terjatuh setengah jalan karena kakinya berubah jadi jelly.

Tetapi ketika melihat Jimin menunggunya di depan altar, dengan setelan jas hitam dan rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, tersenyum manis ke arahnya, anehnya Jungkook merasa lebih tenang, padahal biasanya Jungkook pasti akan berdebar dan merona.

Meskipun wajah Jimin sangat tampan, Jungkook menemukan dirinya tak bisa fokus dan terus menatap ke arah bangku-bangku tamu yang akan menjadi saksi pengucapan janji sucinya, mungkin jauh di dalam hati Jungkook sangat berharap bisa menemukan Taehyung di antara orang-orang itu, karena dengan begitu Jungkook bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Taehyung akan baik-baik saja tanpanya.

"Shinbu, Jungkook-yang, akan menjadi pendamping Jimin-goon, apakah Anda berjanji untuk mencintai Jimin-goon dan menghormatinya, menjaganya, membantunya, dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

Jungkook menyadari dirinya terlalu banyak melamun, tidak sadar kapan dia sampai di depan altar, berdiri di samping Jimin, tangan Jimin menggantung di depannya siap dengan cincin pilihannya sementara MC membacakan janji pernikahan.

"Saya—"

 _ **Creak**_

Seseorang membuka pintu, di tengah pembacaan janji, semua orang jelas saja menoleh ke belakang, menyoroti orang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Orang itu membungkukan badan beberapa kali, wajahnya sampai tidak terlihat, tetapi Jungkook sangat mengenalnya untuk bisa menebak siapa yang berdiri di sana tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya.

"Taehyung..."

Itu hanya ucapan yang lirih, tidak akan terdengar sampai ke ujung, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat ke arah Jungkook dalam diam, sebelum senyum tulus berkembang dari bibirnya.

Taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook membalas senyumannya.

Ketika Taehyung melangkah menuju kursi pada barisan terbelakang, Jungkook memutar badannya menghadap Jimin, menyodorkan tangannya untuk disemati cincin sebagai bentuk kebersediaan.

"Saya bersedia."

Jimin tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika akhirnya cincin itu melingkar indah di jemari lentik Jungkook. MC mengumumkan dengan bahagia sepasang suami istri baru, para tamu bertepuk tangan gembira, dan Jimin menutupnya dengan satu kecupan manis di bibir mempelai wanita.

[]

Taehyung menunggu di akhir barisan untuk memberi ucapan pada pasangan pengantin, tamu yang datang tidak banyak, beberapa Taehyung kenal sebagai teman sekolah Jungkook, sisanya tampak asing mungkin kenalan Jimin atau teman kuliah Jungkook. Oh, bahkan di saat beginipun Taehyung kembali dipukul telak ketika sadar dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal teman kuliah Jungkook.

Ketika akhirnya Taehyung berdiri di hadapan Jungkook, Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak mengagumi penampilannya dengan balutan wedding dress yang anggun, masih ada penyesalan kenapa bukan dirinya yang berdiri di samping Jungkook. Melihat Taehyung yang memandangi Jungkook terlalu intens, Jimin berdeham keras dengan sengaja, menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi seenaknya memandangi Jungkook karena Jungkook sudah jadi istri orang. Tetapi, Jimin cukup baik hati untuk pergi mengobrol dengan Hoseok dan teman-temannya, memberikan waktu untuk Taehyung, mungkin yang terakhir.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Jungkook tersenyum manis, Taehyung baru sadar dia merindukan senyuman itu, sangat.

"Eum."

Taehyung sempat mematung, sebelum kemudian ingat ada sebuket bunga di tangannya yang dia siapkan untuk Jungkook. Jungkook menerima bunga itu seraya tertawa kecil. "Yah, cuma kau yang datang ke pernikahan dan memberi hadiah sebuket bunga untuk pengantin. Minimin akan cemburu kalau dia lihat."

"Minimin?"

Pipi Jungkook bersemu merah. "Ah...itu panggilanku untuk Jimin."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Kau masih melakukannya? Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya."

Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya seraya tertawa, Taehyung bertanya, "Apa kau bahagia?", namun sejujurnya Taehyung bisa lihat jawabannya.

Tentu saja Jungkook mengangguk dengan yakin. "Eum."

Taehyung masih mempertahan senyumnya, sebelum sadar tangan kanannya sudah terangkat dan mengusap pipi halus Jungkook yang tertutup make up, membuat Jungkook menahan napas terkejut.

"Lupakan bagaimana aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik...dan semua kenangan menyedihkan, mulai sekarang kuharap hanya kebahagiaan yang menghampirimu, jangan pernah menangis lagi karena pria. Maafkan aku."

 _ **Cup**_

Dan Jungkook tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menggambarkan keterkejutannya ketika Taehyung mencium keningnya, di depan semua orang, di hari pernikahannya.

"Aku pergi."

Taehyung berbalik pergi, Jungkook menatap kepergiannya tanpa berkedepi dengan mulut terbuka, beberapa orang berbisik tentang Taehyung, tetapi tampaknya Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli, atau malah tidak mendengar.

Sementara itu Hoseok, berdiri di samping Jimin, menyaksikan adegan barusan, menatap Taehyung tak percaya dan melirik Jimin tak enak hati. "Yah, bocah gila, bagaimana bisa dia mencium istri orang di pesta pernikahannya meskipun itu hanya di kening."

Jimin tersenyum, "Gwaenchana," tetapi Hoseok merasa senyum Jimin kali ini sedikit menyeramkan, "karena Jungkook sudah memilihku. Dia milikku."

Saat Jimin berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, Hoseok menerka-nerka drama apa lagi yang akan terjadi di hari pernikahan adiknya, tetapi dia yakin Jimin tidak akan sampai minta cerai, itu tidak lucu kan.

Jungkook tidak berani menatap Jimin di matanya, bahkan bicarapun dia tergugup. "J-Jimin, itu tadi—"

"Ara."

Jungkook terdiam. Meski ragu Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jimin, sedikit tidak percaya saat melihat wajahnya yang begitu tenang. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Eum."

Jungkook berkedip, dua kali. "Serius?"

Jimin menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau mau aku marah?"

"Aniyo!"

Kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Yeobo."

Jungkook kembali dibuat tertunduk, tetapi kali ini karena malu, wajahnya memerah saat Jungkook mengucapkan, "Y-yeobo," dengan terbata.

Jimin tersenyum puas, dengan tangannya dia mengangkat wajah Jungkook, sekali lagi mencium pengantinnya hari itu, tepat di bibir dengan sedikit lebih _basah_.

Orang-orang berseru panjang, "Ooooooohhhhh~", kompak seperti paduan suara.

Keduanya menyudahi ciuman mesra dan sama-sama tertawa, sedikit malu tetapi lebih bahagia. Jimin berdeham sebelum menunjuk buket bunga yang masih ada dalam genggaman Jungkook. "Bunganya bagus."

"Geuchyeo? Hehe."

Jungkook mengangkatnya ke hadapan wajah Jimin, seperti bocah yang ingin memanas-manasi temannya dengan mainan baru. Kemudian sadar ada sebuah kartu ucapannya diselipkan di dalamnya. "Eoh?"

Hanya ada tiga kata tertulis di sana.

 _To my bestfriend_

 **Things I Couldn't Say – Tamat**

Makasih buat semua yang udah review, maaf kalo ga sesuai harapan hhe

Ni bukan chaptered fic yang berepisode-episode(?), dari awal emang cuma oneshot yang dibagi dua karena kepanjangan.

Dan ini series, jadi ke depannya kalo ada songfict lagi bakal di post di buku ini getooo


End file.
